


Sneaking Bets

by MikaMyers



Series: Persona 5: Broken [Side Stories] [2]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Related to my other work "A Queen and Her Knight", Sneaking Out, Texting, childhood friends!au, shumako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-28 04:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19386970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikaMyers/pseuds/MikaMyers
Summary: Akira finds himself bored once the rest of his friends fall asleep. He decides to bother Makoto. A bet ensues.[Related to "A Queen and Her Knight" in terms of backstory between Kurusu and Niijima. Not required to enjoy this drabble.]





	Sneaking Bets

_Hawaii - Akira and Mishima's Room_  
 **  
  
Me: **U asleep?

There’s a few minutes of silence before he’s given a response.

**Aggro Thot:** Now I'm not. Why aren’t you in bed?

**Me:** Cuz im BORED. Everyones asleep beside me.

**Aggro Thot:** Maybe if you go to bed, then you’ll cease to be bored.

**Me:** But i wanna hang out. Lets sneak out

**Aggro Thot:** No.

**Me:** Yes

**Aggro Thot:** No

**Me:** Yes

**Aggro Thot:** No

**Me:** [ **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HoBa2SyvtpE** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HoBa2SyvtpE)

**Me:** Why not

**Aggro Thot:** Because I'm trying to sleep, unlike someone here.

**Me:** Wow i see the shade smh. Sorry i wanna hang out with my best friend.

**Aggro Thot:** You’re acting like we hadn’t spent the entire day together. Including you dragging me into limbo.

**Me:** Lmao i didnt know u could get that low

**Aggro Thot:** I didn’t know that either and I rather not try that ever again.

**Me:** Okay but

**Me:** If i show up to your room

**Me:** Would you leave me to perish outside

**Aggro Thot:** I have trouble believing you could even make it to my room.

**Me:** Bet?

**Aggro Thot:** No ‘bet.’ I know you can’t.

**Me:** So bet.

**Aggro Thot:** Akira, you may be a great thief in the metaverse, but you’re as graceful as a bull in a china shop outside of it. So no.

**Me:** Ima prove u wrong. And when i do, im buying u an ‘Akira is always right t-shirt.’

**Aggro Thot:** And when you fail, I'm buying you an ‘ I’m a dumbass’ t-shirt.

**Me:** Oh youre on.

Akira pockets his phone, and gently removes the blanket on top of him. His eyes scan the dark room, watching the shadows of his friends gently increase and then decrease with each breath. 

_‘Ann shouldn’t be a problem. Ryuji and Mishima however…’_

Having to stay in a room with Mishma taught him that the boy was a really light sleeper. Given the fact that his bowels had been exploding all throughout the night, that made the guy prone to waking up from someone coughing.

And Ryuji? Well…

He looks down at the sleeping form of his friend, eyebrows scrunching at the mass of limbs that overtook the floor. Akira was going to have to play late-night Twister in order to not step on the blonde’s leg. Or head.

_‘I’ve dealt with worse.’_

His foot reaches the carpet, the other following behind it as he stands up. He takes a deep breath and steps forward, then another, and another, until he’s standing right in front of the door.

_‘Hey, that wasn’t so bad! Ha, Makoto can go and-’_

Before he can finish his truly enlightening thought, a buzz erupted from his pocket, causing him to slam his hands into the door.

“Shit!” 

His head swivels wildly, seeing if any of his companions had woken up. Somehow, they were still dead asleep after his blunder. Jeez, that dating questionnaire Ann put them through really must’ve knocked everyone cold. He wipes his forehead, slowly turning the doorknob and exiting the room.

He closes the door, sighing and retrieving his phone from his pocket. Who the hell was texting him at this hour? For a minute, Akira thought that Makoto may have been texting him that she had been wrong with her statement but soon found that it was a familiar name.

**Leonardo Da-Thicci:** Akira, have you seen the moon tonight? It’s absolutely breathtaking.

**Me:** Why tf are you texting me this late at night???

**Leonardo Da-Thicci:** When else would I have time to admire the beauty and experience of it besides during the dark hour?

**Me:**...

**Me:** Touche

**Leonardo Da-Thicci:** I also wanted to inquire if you still had the package of ‘Hawaiian jerky’ that we bought yesterday.

**Me:** Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

**Me:** I thought u had it?

**Leonardo Da-Thicci:** No, I gave it to Ryuji, who in turn stated he would give it to you.

**Me:** Like Ryuji was gonna give that shit to me lmao. He probs ate it. Sorry Yusuke

There was a pause.

**Leonardo Da-Thicci:** I’m saddened by this fact.

**Me:** Ill buy u some tomorrow. Im kinda trying to win a bet rn so gtg

**Leonardo Da-Thicci:**?

**Me:** Long story

**Leonardo Da-Thicci:** I’m sure. Goodnight, Akira.

**Me:** Goodnight

He makes a mental note to feed Yusuke tomorrow before he wastes away while staring into the sky.

Akira pockets his phone and begins to step down the hall, thankful he wasn’t wearing any shoes that could’ve potentially clacked against the wooden floors. He knew for a fact that the third years were on the floor above. Which in theory, should’ve made the entire experience much easier. But there was a little problem.

The teachers were also on that floor.

He shivers imaging Kawakami catching him and likely forcing him to buy her dinner for a week like the last time he was caught sneaking out by her watchful eyes. That had been before they were on friendly terms and, he felt his wallet get lighter at the mere thought

_‘Who knew she only accepted food as payment for disobedience.’_

Akira imagines the various punishments he would face if he were to be caught as he creeps down the hall, feeling the pricks in his skin worsen by the coldness of the building and the growing fear that maybe this was a bad idea.

Of course, doubt decides to hit him while he’s in the middle of his exertions. At this point, he might as well continue since he was getting closer to her room. Plus, he wanted to wipe what he knew was a smug look she had on her face while she… slept or whatever.

The door to the stairs closes behind him and he’s momentarily blinded by the white light that shone from above. Rubbing his eyes, he goes up the stairs, slowly at first but quickly picking up the pace. He was beginning to get creeped out all alone on the stairs.

It didn’t help that he heard a door open from above.

_‘Shit shit shit shit shit shit-’_

He sucks in a breath, pausing mid-step as he hears the door close and someone beginning to walk. At first, he was sure that they were getting closer to his location but was relieved when they faded into the silence, eventually too far away for him to hear.

Akira waits for a minute or two until continuing up, finally arriving at the door and pushing it open. He felt a rush of relief flood into him when he finds that it was eerily quiet on the floor.

For some reason, he had thought that the teachers would be partying until morning since it wasn’t like they really had to do anything. Shit, he would’ve thought he saw Kawakami getting wasted in the hallway with that one guy he spotted her flirting with earlier on in the day.

Well, wasn’t his concern. Better for him. He had a bet to win.

Walking down the hall, he realizes that maybe his initial assumption was a little… off. It HAD been eerily quiet until he started walking. He guessed this floor wasn’t as well-kept because, with each step, a loud squeal of the wood would enter the hallways, making him cringe.

It got to the point where he said screw it and got on his stomach, commando-crawling through the floor like he was in a Tom Clancy novel. 

_‘I swear to God, if she fell asleep I’m going to cry.’_

After a while, he spots her door and heads toward it, still crawling and beginning to feel the signs of carpet burn on his exposed skin. Akira was only a few feet away from the door, so close to victory and bragging rights for the rest of his life.

And yet, life decided to play with him once again.

A door some yards away swung open, yellow-tinged light pouring out into the nearly empty hallway. Akira gasps, jumping up and pulling a Leeroy Jenkins down the hall, sweaty fingers wrapping around the door’s handle and attempting to jiggle it open.

“Yeah, I heard something down the hall.” The voice drifts from the open door, belonging to a male. “Hey! Who’s out there!?”

“C’mon!” He mutters under his breath, pushing his shoulder against the door in an attempt to force it open.

“OOF-!” Akira falls through the door frame, tumbling into Makoto’s room while she jumps away from the door.

“Niijima-san, is that you?” 

Makoto stares wide-eyed at Akira, sidestepping over his wartorn body and peeks her head out from the door. 

“Oh, my apologies! I thought I heard someone out here.”

“Same here. I saw some shadow where you are. Did you see anything?”

She shakes her head. “No. I think I must’ve been dreaming of it.”

“Hm… that’s probably it. Well, goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

Makoto closes the door softly, locking it and leaning her back against with both arms crossed. “What the hell, you actually did it?”

“Duh, I wanted to win the bet,” He smiles lopsided at her, resting a fatigued arm on his chest while the rest of his body sprawled across the floor. “Guess I proved you wrong, huh?”

“Yes, my expectations of you have just been shattered,” she rolls her eyes, but a faint smile appears afterward. “You know how much trouble you could've’ gotten in if I hadn’t opened the door?”

“I’m gonna guess a lot?”

“Smart answer.” She checks her phone, the light of the screen illuminating her weary face. “No point in kicking you out now. You can sleep in the guest bed. Unless you wanna try and go back over?”

“No ma'am,” Akira responds, groaning when he pushes himself up. “I’ve already proven myself enough in one night. Plus, now I finally get to experience a sleepover without someone dying in the bathroom or Ann trying to smite Ryuji for a wrong answer.”

By that point, Makoto had settled into her bed, staring at him with an eyebrow raised. “Should I even question what you just said?”

He plummets into the guest bed, burying his face into the pillow. “Nah, let’s leave it a mystery,” his muffled voice replies.

“Alright then.” She lays down, turning to look at his figure. “You’re really needy, you know that? Coming all this way for what? Just to win a bet?”

His head turns to her, a sheepish smile appearing. “That was part of it. But, maybe I just wanted an excuse to come over.”

She scoffs. “I might’ve allowed you if you were upfront about your intentions.”

“But, it was more fun the way I did it,” he argues.

“You’re only getting a pass since we’ve been friends for so long,” Makoto huffs, the darkness of the room obscuring her reddening face. “Now go to bed. Or I’ll throw you out.”

“So mean to me! Where’s my friendship privileges?”

“Akira.”

“Yeah yeah, _Mom-koto_ , goodnight.”

They both fell asleep soon afterward, the night just one of the highlights of their Hawaii trip. Neither would admit that such a thing had occurred that day, Akira simply stating he snuck out while Makoto stubbornly holding the position that she had been asleep.

No one had really been the wiser. Except maybe…

_Futaba's Room_

It was peculiar that Futaba had called Akira and Makoto to join her in 'The Lair,' or Futaba's room if one wanted to be blunt about it. Even more peculiar that she had called for them alone. No one else. A meeting of three. It was made clear what her intentions were though when she brought out the goods.

“Holy shit is that-?”

A devious laugh leaves Futaba, who had thrown a shirt towards Akira and Makoto.

“Are you reading our text messages?!” Makoto accuses, sighing deeply when she reads the shirt’s front.

“Oh my God, they’re matching colors!” Akira exclaims, grinning happily. “Wow, you’re such a good friend.”

“I know, I’m wonderful,” Futaba beams, looking to Makoto. “And to answer your question… perhaps. Whether I did or did not, all I can say is that you guys text each other a lot.”

Makoto shakes her head, grimacing at the shirt’s design. Meanwhile, Akira’s already wearing the shirt, taking a selfie with his phone.

“Don’t worry, I already have matching jackets and hats coming in soon.”

“Futaba!

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, my fourth work! I'm actually writing a lot this year than I did the last lol. I decided to write this as it popped into my head and wouldn't leave until I got it onto a word document. As stated above, the backstory between them is related to my other work, "A Queen and Her Knight," but you don't have to read that to enjoy this. It's good to go as a stand-alone story. Disclaimer I put in that story that I'll put into this one, my characterization of Akira is much different than in game and 'canon' so I apologize if you don't enjoy my take on him. I feel I also write Makoto a little differently than others do and that's mainly because I like seeing her more sarcastic and 'aggressive' nature shown. Plus, since she and Akira have known each other since they were younger, she would definitely feel more comfortable talking to him I think. Anyways, that's the end of my spiel. I hope y'all enjoy! Peace.


End file.
